recaptime_malaspinsphfandomcom-20200213-history
Da Rules:Requesting of User Rights
This is the Recap Time by Malas Pins - PH Wiki User Rights Request page where users can request Admin or Content Moderator rights and vote on other users who are requesting rights. Please read all the rules before voting and requesting. Rules When requesting to either become an Admin or Content Moderator community members will discuss if you are fit for the job. The community will discuss your request for 2 weeks and then the active Administration will review the request and give a final decision. If your request is denied, you may not post another for a month. You may vote and request user rights below. If an Admin or Content Moderator has been seen abusing power or using it incorrectly, you may submit a demotion request using the same format as a request, but describing why they should be demoted. The votes will remain the same as if they were being promoted. It is highly suggested that when a request like this is made, please make sure that the user has broken a rule and that you submit screenshots of the problem to a 3rd party image uploading site like imgur. What do these Position do? And, how many admins and Content Mods can there be? Refer to Adminstration page of this wiki for reference. Wheres Do I Apply You may apply here in the talk page.Be sure to read requirements below before applying. Requirements Requirements to Vote * You must be active on the wiki for at least 2 weeks. * You must have over 100 mainspace edits (No lesser edits). * You must not have any history of being banned on the wiki. If you fall under this category then you are ineligible to vote for 1 year from the date the block ended. (In other words you must be ban or block free for 1 year since the end of the ban/block). This includes local blocks on the Wiki, Global blocks, and bans from the Discord Server. * You must provide a fair reason for your vote. Requirements to Request * You must be active on the wiki for at least 1 month. * You must have over 250 mainspace edits (No lesser edits). * You must edit regularly. * You must add a fair explanation of why you/other user deserve to join the Content Moderator or Administrator teams. * You may also nominate other people to these positions, but please advise that person before doing so. Requirements for Content Moderator * You must be active on the wiki for at least 3 months. * You must have over 500 mainspace edits (No lesser edits). * You must not have any sort of blocks or bans. If you fall under this category then you are ineligible to apply for 1 year from the date the block ended. (In other words you must be ban or block free for 1 year since the end of the ban/block). This includes local blocks on the Wiki, Global blocks, and bans from the Discord Server. * You must have at least 3 up-votes in your favor to become an Content Moderator. Requirements for Administrator * You must be active on the wiki for at least 12 months. * You must have over 3,000 mainspace edits (No lesser edits). * You must not have any sort of blocks or bans. If you fall under this category then you are ineligible to apply for 1 year from the date the block ended. (In other words you must be ban or block free for 1 year since the end of the ban/block). This includes local blocks on the Wiki, Global blocks, and bans from the Discord Server. * You must be a Content Moderator for at least 6 months before requesting. * You must have at least 5 up-votes in your favor to become an Administrator. Requirements for Bureaucrats * It's same as requirements for admin, but there are some changes. * You need to be an admin of a wiki or an Discord server. * You must have at least 30 up-votes in your favor to become an Bureaucrat. Note: After you reach the minimum amount of votes to gain new user rights, the administration will review the request and give a final say. Gaining the minimum amount of votes '''does not' mean you will be promoted.'' Format for Voting and Example Format "Username" "(Rank)" "Username", "Requesting Rank", "Explanation" "Put your signature here with link" "--~~~~" For Against Comments Example User Rights Management "(Content Moderator)" I, GamerTimeUS, request to become an Admin..... "Explanation is after this"--TeamMalasPinsPHWikis (talk) 10:49, June 25, 2018 (UTC) For "This is where users will post if they are For you". Always use this image when you post Against "This is where users will post if they are Against you". Always use this image when you post Comments "This is where users can ask questions if they are undecided or if they have a specific question to ask you. For, Against, and Netural Images All the images below should be used when voting. If they are not in your comment, then your vote will NOT count. , this is the image for "For" or "Agree". , this is the image for "Against" or "Disagree". Resources * My Hero Academia Law Book:Requesting of User Rights | Boku no Hero Academia Wiki | FANDOM powered by Wikia - http://bokunoheroacademia.wikia.com/wiki/My_Hero_Academia_Law_Book:Requesting_of_User_Rights Category:Policies Category:Da Rules